Amnesia
by RoMythe
Summary: The title says it all. What if the arrow did more than just knock the Blue Spirit out?
1. Downfall of the Blue Spirit

A/U  
>Oh God what am I thinking. SO many stories still unfinished, and yet I am posting this. Ah well, couldn't contain myself. Again. So much for patience xD <p>

I do not own Appa!, Momo!, Spirits, or their Universe in general. D:  
>All credits go to Mike and Bryan.<p>

Now this idea I came up with when I was checking out a freaking awesome/scary vid of Amnesia (Hence the title) on youtube, and then took a shower.  
>Plot bunnies like showering, I figured out. Or brushing teeth.<p>

So Amnesia was the start of this story- hell, that game is _terrifying._ I couldn't sleep for two nights.  
>Luckily for you guys I spent that time working at this story.<em><br>_  
>Enjoy!<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Amnesia**

_**The title says it all. What if the arrow did more than knock the Blue Spirit out?  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>_

**Chapter 1 - Downfall of the Blue Spirit**

While Zuko secured the arms of the last Guard tightly, his mouth twitched under his Blue mask. Those Guards Zhao had chosen to ensure the Avatar's capture really were stupid.  
><em>Huh,<em> he though while grabbing the Guards keys from his belt, _that the Guards of the _Avatar _actually fell for an old trick like that.  
><em>But their stupidity had served him well. Now all he had to do was get the Avatar, and leave this Spirit forsaken place in one piece, _both_ of them. The first part had turned out to be… not quite easy, but definitely not hard. After all, he was here without a single scratch. If only the escape would go as smooth and quick…  
>He touched his mask to make sure nothing underneath was visible, then stuck the large keys in the different sturdy locks. <em>What the Guards lacked, the locks and door made up for, <em>he thought while he heard the satisfying clicks of the heavy door opening. He laid his gloved hand for a moment on the door before he pushed it open. Hard.  
><em>No hesitation. There was no way back now.<em>

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><em>How was he going to get out of here? Katara and Sokka needed him! They needed his frozen frogs! He started to struggle even harder, but of course it was to no avail. Zhao had really made sure the Avatar could not escape. Aang seriously thought the Admiral overdid it. They could at least have let his feet free of chains, right? Frustration and desperation made his heart feel heavy. Zhao was right- _nobody was coming for him._  
>He was going to be stuck here forever.<br>Though, when Katara and Sokka where better they would come!  
>But first they needed to get better, and in order to get better they needed his frogs! And those had just left him minutes ago! He could just see the last frog crawling under the door.<br>Aang groaned in frustration. His chain of thoughts ran in the same circle each time.  
>Aang hung his head down in defeat, then suddenly-<p>

Groans, metal falling, more noises.

His head snapped up, eyes wide.

Another, last groan.

He swallowed.

_What was going on?_

Zuko stood in a wide room with in the middle- _the Avatar. _Chained.  
>No problem for the Blue Spirit.<br>He unsheathed his double Dao's within seconds and moved to free the Avatar from his chains.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Aang's eyes bulged<br>A blue masked-black clothed-armed with double Dao's stranger was moving quickly towards him?  
>Aang reacted like everybody sane would.<br>**"AAAAAHHHHHH!"**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>His swords moving with surprising fluidity, he moved each of them to a different chain<br>He sliced his swords and felt metal hit metal.  
>When he heard the chains fall of, he paused for a moment. Then he closed space and within seconds he also removed the locks that kept the Avatar's hands and feet in check.<br>The Avatar was free. They locked eyes for a moment, and Zuko saw the astonished look in the boy's eyes.  
>Zuko then turned and walked away while sheeting one of his Dao swords.<br>Behind his back, the flabbergasted Avatar called out.

"Who are you? What's going on? Are you here to rescue me?"

Zuko walked on in silence. So much as his voice could give away his whole identity. Soundless movements would have to do.  
>He reached the door and opened and gestured with the Dao that the Avatar should follow him.<br>He heard footsteps. Good.  
>"I'll take that as a yes"<br>Zuko felt smug for a moment when he heard that. He had the Avatar's trust. Now they just had to get out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Aang curiously followed the stranger that had saved him. Heh, he wondered who was behind that mask, but stayed silent. He threw a glance at the bound guard next to the door. Luckily he was still alive. Suddenly, the silence was broken the croaking of frogs.<br>His frogs!  
>Aang quickly turned and tried to gather his half- unfrozen frogs. They would still work! Right?<p>

Zuko turned around the corner, when he heard the Avatar's footsteps suddenly go another way.  
>"My frogs! Come back! Stop going out!"<br>Under the mask, Zuko frowned. Frogs? Why in Agni's name would the boy need frogs for?  
>Resolute , he turned around, followed the sounds, grabbed the Avatars orange clothing and yanked the Avatar with him.<p>

"**Wait! My friends need to suck on those**_** frooooooooooooooogs**_**!"**

Underneath his mask, he sighed.  
>This was going to be harder then he thought.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Their footsteps echoed with splashes in the sewers. Their escape out of the fortress had went silently and without much trouble. They hadn't been spotted. Yet.<br>Zuko stopped and so did the Avatar. He then reached to his full height to peek through two metal bars. As he watched the soldiers walk away from them , he ducked and pointed with his fuinger upward, then got out the sewers like a ghost. The Avatar understood, and followed him.  
>They had now reached the most dangerous part. Time for the real work to start.<p>

Aang looked up to the wall and grabbed the rope without hesitation. The masked stranger following him, the climbed up, and up and-

_**!**_

Aang's eyes widened.  
>They had been spotted.<p>

Zuko mentally cursed. They had been spotted- he should have known. Luck never stayed long at his side._** If**_ it actually had been there in the first place.  
>Seconds after the alarm, he felt himself go weightless, and watched as the rope slipped between his gloved fingers.<br>He braced himself for the blow.  
>Instead of being smashed into the ground however, air carried him, and he landed softly.<br>_The Avatar_, went through his mind.  
>He unsheathed his double Dao, and quickly searched for their new escape route. He pointed with one of his Dao's to a large gate.<p>

Then they ran.

Aang felt the exhilaration in his veins rise a few notches when he heard Admiral Zhao yell "The Avatar has escaped! **Close all the gates immediately**!"

When he saw the soldiers blocking their way of freedom, his gaze narrowed in determination.

"Stay close to me!"

Without hesitation, he ran past the masked man and used his element to blow with a powerful gust of wind the soldiers out of their way. Then he ran.

Zuko watched as all off the soldiers were blown in different directions, and ran to the now unprotected gates. From the corner of his eyes he saw movement, whirled around and blocked the spears from the recovered soldiers just in time. Blocking one more time and then slashing of the sharp tops, he could only stand his ground as more soldiers approached.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Aang ran for his life. Literally. The gates where closing quickly, but he was almost there-<br>Wait. Where was the Masked Man? He turned and saw the black clothed warrior fighting off a whole group of soldiers. In a split second, Aang decided he would not abandon his rescuer. In the same moment he spun around, grabbed the spear and kicked out a mighty blast of air, blowing away the soldier. He whirled the spear, and broke of the metal top.  
>The Airbender had a staff.<br>Tongue stuck out, he ran to his rescuer and the remaining soldiers. With a few blasts of air caused by his new staff, those soldiers where gone as well. But not for long.

Zuko thanked his quick reflections as he jumped while the Avatar swept way the soldiers like a broom specks of dust. He thanked them again as he suddenly was launched into the air and landed with a neat somersault on the top of the wall. He immediately took his stance when the soldiers on the wall approached him. But before they could do so much as raise a spear, he was again weightless as the Avatar clasped his legs around his waist and they just _flew _away.  
>Had the situation not been so dire, Zuko would've been amazed by the sheer feeling of it.<br>Shifting around so that he could block the spears thrown at them, he just hoped they would make it onto the next wall.

Aang whirled his staff with all his power round and round. But the Masked warrior was shifting and moving and at this rate they wouldn't make it to the wall-  
>But they did. Just as Aang couldn't hold on any longer and lost his grip, they landed clumsily on the wall. But there was no time for joy. More soldiers where coming. Man, those fire people really were determined, was his last thought as he reached for his 'staff'.<br>But just before his fingers touched the wood, the spear was kicked way. With the agility of a true Airbender, he evaded the blows and jabs of the soldier. Before he could blow the man away, the Masked Man grabbed the soldier from behind, and threw him after a short struggle of the wall.  
>Both of them guarded each other's backs as they blew, hit and slashed their enemy's away.<br>As the last guards where blasted away, Aang saw that the Fire nation soldiers decided on a new way of attack. With long ladder made of bamboo, the soldiers practically ran on the wall. But he was not about to let that happen.

His swords slashing through the last of spears, he watched as the Avatar blew away the men on the ladders with ease, then grabbed the ladders and said:  
>"Take these!"<br>He did, and when they stood on the edge of the wall, he realized the plan.  
>And Uncle always said <em>he<em> had the craziest of ideas.

"Jump on my back!"

He did.

Aang felt a heavy weight on his back, and moved one of the ladders in position. This was without doubt the craziest thing he'd ever done. He let the first ladder fall when he felt the second one stood just right. They probably looked like a long legged Ostrich-horse or something, but it did work.

"Gimme' the next one!" he heard himself shout, and was promptly handed the last ladder.  
>"Come on" he murmured as he let the second ladder fall as well.<br>"Just a little more.."  
>Then he felt something hot, and looked down.<br>His eyes widened comically when he saw the fire gaining in on them quickly.  
>Aang grabbed his companion tight and <em>jumped<em>.  
>They then collided with the wall.<br>"No" he thought as he felt his fingers slipping.  
>He saw a gloved hand reaching out in vain.<br>They fell and landed hard.

Zuko immediately grabbed his Dao's and stood up after they had landed and felt the boy grab him and turning around their position. He caught a flash of bright orange and then heard the sound of fire being blocked by wind. To his surprise, he heard:

"Hold your fire! The Avatar must be captured alive!"

Now _**that **_was something that was useful.  
>He quickly crossed his swords under the boy's throat, and held them there, steady and not touching any flesh.<br>Then his masked eyes entered a staring match with Zhao.  
>He was going to win this match and he knew it.<p>

Aang was sure his heart skipped a beat when he saw the sharp swords moving towards his neck and quickly pulled his head back. Nothing happened. The swords merely stayed where they were. Then, his mind finally processing Zhao's words and his companion's actions, he understood the plan.  
>But he still was not happy with those swords at his neck.<p>

Zhao stared into the pitch-black holes. The ridiculous masked s was going to win this round, and they both knew it.  
><em>However<em>, he though as a plan began to form in his mind, _I am going to win the game.  
><em>  
>"Open the gate"<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Zuko felt his hope rise when he heard Zhao's words. Ha! His plan worked! When he heard the gate behind him open with a deep rumble, he slowly stepped backwards, the swords hovering just mere centimeters from the boy's throat the whole time.<br>Now they just had to get to the woods- why where they so far away? They seemed so much closer when he first saw the fortress from them.  
>All he could do was keep walking and hoping the Avatar didn't make a wrong move.<br>After all, now they'd come this far, the Avatar would _**not**_slice his own throat at his swords.

Eyes wide, he just kept walking backwards while trying to keep his breath normal. His heart, however wouldn't listen and felt like it was going to explode within seconds.  
>But they were almost safe, almost.<br>_Why isn't anything happening?_ His mind whispered to him, _Does Zhao just let us go like this?  
><em>Then everything g went from better to worse in mere seconds.  
>Aang heard the familiar noise before he saw the thing that was causing it, but before he could jerk to the left and slice open his own throat, he heard the loud ring of metal hitting metal with frightening power. He then turned and saw the Masked warrior just hit the ground with a dull smack.<br>His mouth slightly open and eyes wide he could only watch. For a moment he just stood there, then he reacted.  
>Creating a large cloud of dust, he quickly knelt to remove the mask and unravel the identity of the stranger. His hands lifting the mask, he saw-<br>A large scar, a familiar face.  
>Prince Zuko.<br>Quickly, he scrambled away from the feared enemy, and then jumped up to ran away. But after a few steps, he found he couldn't just let Zuko behind. He would be captured by Zhao, and –no. He wouldn't allow that to happen. He quickly gathered the swords and mask then grabbed Zuko, and sprinted away with such a speed only an Airbender could reach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Vaguely, he heard noises. They grew louder and he could identify them. Birds, other animals, leaves rustling in the wind. He laid surprisingly soft- did he feel grass and leaves between his fingers?<br>He groaned and opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, the sun was too bright and his head _hurt. _The rest of his body as well, but his mind felt like it was going to explode in a matter of minutes.  
>When he slowly looked around, he saw trees –he was in a forest?- and an orange and yellow clothed boy sitting on a tree root. The boy looked weary, and his head rested on his knees.<br>He let out the breath he'd been holding.  
>The boy noticed he was awake because he suddenly started to speak.<p>

"You know what the worst part of being born a hundred years ago is? I miss all the friends I used to hang around with. Before the war started, I used to always visit my friend Kuzon."

Zuko saw a slight smile appear on the boy's face before he continued.

"The two of us, we'd get in so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I ever had. And he was from the Fire Nation, just like you. If we knew each other back then, do you think we could've been friends too?"

Zuko stared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Aang finished his little talk with a hopeful, yet slightly remorseful smile. It was easy to talk to Zuko, easier than he'd thought. Aang had watched him while he slept, and saw the Prince from a whole different side. He didn't know why he'd just told the Prince what he did, but all he knew was that it felt good. He waited for an answer.<p>

"I don't know" was the soft reply. Aang's eyebrows shot up, and his smile widened just a bit. So Zuko wasn't sure too? That was _good_ news.  
>However, his smile faltered at the next words.<p>

"I don't know if we could be friends, I don't even know you. What is your name?"

Aang stared in disbelief, his mouth wide open.

"Wha-?"

Then he snapped his mouth shut. For a few minutes, there was only silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Zuko curiously watched the young boy. He couldn't be older then 12, yet his face… He looked so conflicted, so unsure. But why? What happened? Why was he here?" He opened his mouth to ask, but then-<p>

"I'm Aang"

Zuko gave him a small lopsided smile, and saw the boy's eyes widen comically.

"I'm Zuko "

Then, his head suddenly felt too heavy, like he'd talked to much, and now it just throbbed. He thankfully slipped away into oblivion. However, he missed the whispered words of the boy, Aang.

"I know "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/U  
>To answer your first question: No, this is not it. This is going to be a multi-chaptered story (Oh no).<br>So that was chapter 1. Liked it? Hated it? I know I have typed over half the Blue Spirit Episode, but hey, I had to start somewhere, right? RIGHT?  
>*Coughs* I hope you guys enjoyed it.<br>R&R if you want more!

There will be a weekly update. I will post every Wednesday from now on. At least, if everything goes according to plan.

If you have questions about Zuko's memory loss, don't worry, all will be explained. There's even a scientific name for his kind of memory loss. :)


	2. Swords and Arrows

I made chocolate mousse as dessert. It actually worked- I didn't burn the chocolate. It was just right. The whipped cream however, not so much- I believe I made sugar butter. Man, was that _sweet_….

Ahem, enough nonsense. I can't believe I have already 13! Reviews for the first chapter. That's a record.  
>You guys make my day, honestly. I was practically bouncing when I delivered mail –my job-<br>I believe I have answered everyone's questions, and replied to my wonderful reviewers, except for **Lunar Calling**. What I'm about to say is focused on your review . Everyone else can skip on to the next chap. *winks*

**Lunar Calling**: Thank you very much for your reply, and yes I'd really like it that you want to Beta this story. It's always nice to have some help or backup. I'm Dutch, so I'll always miss things you guys don't. : ) But it's all right- after all that's why there are Beta's! The only problem now is that I can only contact you through my story, or through a review. You might want to change that- it would make things easier. But if you have another way, just tell me!

So on the story goes…..****

**Chapter 2– Swords and Arrows**

Aang watched the Prince in shock. He didn't know who he was? Surely that was a joke? Zuko had followed them all over the world! He was the Avatar who the Prince wanted to capture for spirit's sake! What was_ wrong_ with the guy?  
>Unless, his mind whispered to him, he really doesn't know who you are.<br>Aang frowned. Could that even be possible?  
>Aang glanced at the sleeping Prince.<br>Maybe Katara could explain it- she knew a lot about health. Back in the Tribe, she had always helped the healer. Or Sokka, who once told him a story his father had told him , while they were flying on Appa. According to Sokka, who told the story with a lot of Sokka-ish gestures, a Fire Nation soldier had lost his mind- well, memories- after he was hit by a boomerang.

Wait, what?

Slowly, realization dawned, and Aang found that he had a possible explanation.  
>Could that arrow that hit Zuko, cause his memory loss? Aang could remember the dull thud of metal against metal when the arrow collided with the mask.<br>He glanced again at the quiet form of his rescuer. There had began to form a large bruise on the left side of his head.

Did Zuko even know who he was?

Aang didn't know,and he found there was only one way to be sure of the ridiculous but possibly true idea. When Zuko awoke, he would see how the Prince reacted on his swords and mask- Aang had laid them down next to the sleeping Prince. One thing he already knew, was that Zuko knew his own name, but not his. But what could that mean? He didn't know, he really didn't.  
>If Zuko didn't know who he was, what was he supposed to do then? Leave him behind, or take the Prince with him?<p>

Spirits, he was in _**so **_much trouble.

And he still didn't have those blasted frogs.

Aang rubbed his eyes. Perhaps a little nap would do him good- he hadn't gotten any sleep after their miraculous escape, out of fear for sneak attacks and for his former enemy.

Did he really just though 'former enemy'?

_Does it look like Zuko is going to attack you?_ his mind told him, supporting the thought.  
>With a low groan he fell down on the root. It was far from comfortable, especially because he was used to Appa's soft tail, but for now, it would do.<p>

He fell asleep seconds after he closed his eyes.

Zuko awoke for the second time this morning, but this time he felt a whole lot better. His head still throbbed, but is was significantly less than before.  
>After he rubbed his eyes and adjusted to the light, he slowly rose in a sitting position. He draped his arms around his knees and rested his head on them.<br>He heard soft snoring sounds and looked up.  
>Great. The strange boy was asleep. He noticed for the first time the tattooed blue arrows on the boys head and hands.<p>

_The Avatar….  
><em>  
>It slipped through his mind like water through fingers.<p>

He merely eyed the tattoos curiously.  
>Strange. He would have to ask the boy about those tattoos later.<p>

Why was he here anyway? The forest wasn't something he was familiar with. He had absolutely no idea where he was. He hoped the boy did know. Before his mind could dwell off, he heard a soft "Hey" and turned.

Oh. Aang was awake. Good.

"Hey" he said back, feeling pretty lame.  
>From his eye corner he saw the boy scratch his head, yawning.<br>He fought back a yawn of his own, but failed.  
>Aang smirked.<p>

"Have you been awake for long?"

Zuko shook his head. "No, a few minutes perhaps."

"Good. How do you feel? Does your head still hurt?"

Zuko eyes him warily. The boy seemed to be in some sort of haste as he jumped up with unnatural grace and landed too soft before him.

"Fine. Yes, it still hurts, but not as much as before."

"Guess a second nap helped then?" Aang said happily.

"Yeah." Zuko said.  
>"It did."<p>

Then his sharp eyes spotted a blue mask, and a sheathed sword on the ground next to the root. A Dao, he realized. He reached out to grab the Dao. He unsheathed it and laid it on flat palms, admiring the craftsmanship. When he turned the blade, he realized it wasn't one Dao, but two- _Double Dao's_.

He looked up to see Aang staring at him with a strange look in the eyes.

_The metal cut through armor- Fire Nation armor, and they brought down soldier after soldier. But it wasn't enough. For every soldier he took down, two new soldiers replaced their fallen comrade.  
>Even his win Dao couldn't handle so much enemies. Yet, their wielder refused to give up.<br>Then, a gust of wind blasted everyone away but him, and they went on…._

"Are these yours?" Zuko asked.

Aang shook his head. For a moment, Zuko swore he saw a flicker of pity in those stormy grey eyes.  
>Why was beyond Zuko's comprehending.<p>

"No. they lay next to you when you fell of that cliff. The mask too." He said quickly, reading Zuko's thoughts.

Zuko looked at the swords. The way they lay into his hands, the shining metal… It felt strange. He sheathed them again, and then picked up the blue mask.  
>It was unnerving how those dark pools gazed at him. The tusks and the feral grin the mask wore made it a frightening sight.<p>

"This mask and those swords are mine?"

"Yeah."

Somehow, the swords and mask felt strangely familiar, but he couldn't quite pinpoint the feeling. It was frustrating. Maybe… maybe he could practice with the Dao's later?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Aang feigned his happiness. From the inside out he felt so nervous. This was such a weird situation. His former enemy was now just downright… normal. No burning fists, no withering glare. (except the burned eye- it seemed to be set in a perpetual glare)<br>It freaked him out, yet he was glad at the same time. But why was Zuko here alone? Where was everybody? Had he been trying to find them on his own? Had the left the old man and the ship?  
>Ugh. So many questions.<p>

And he still had to get his frogs and get back to his friends.

At first he'd wanted to leave Zuko alone here.  
>On second thoughts, now he'd seen him act completely, well, normal, that might not be the best idea.<br>Leaving Zuko all alone with no memories while Zhao and his men were so close… He couldn't do that. He just couldn't. _All live was sacred_, echoed Gyatso's words in his mind, _even that of a small fly._

So he'd decided he'd take Zuko with him as he would go hunt for frogs. On the way he would ask some questions.

He coughed. The scarred Prince looked up.

"Eh, Zuko,- _man, using that name felt weird_- I-have to get some frogs from the nearby swamp because they're important so let's go alright? He said quickly, hoping to confuse Zuko.

The teen raised one eyebrow that said "What?"

"Frogs? Why'd you need frogs?"

"I'll tell you later. Come on, let's go." Aang jumped from his place next to Zuko.

"What? Ho- wait- wha?"

Grabbing a spluttering Zuko by his shirt, he pulled the boy with him as he launched into the air and raced back to the swamp.

Zuko squeezed his eyes as he felt himself fly through the air. What was the stupid boy doing! Where were they going?"

Oh right. The swamp. To get some frogs. Why in the spirit's name Aang needed them in the first place eluded him, but it wasn't as if he could do anything. Not in this position.  
>Suddenly, they stopped, and Zuko felt himself fall on the ground. He landed ungracefully on his rear, and Aang laughed.<br>Zuko glared at the boy and crossed his arms.

"We're here. Now I just have to get some frogs "a still laughing Aang said.

"No."

Aang's smile faltered and he looked taken aback.

"What?"

Zuko to the hesitation to launch his questions.  
>"I first want to know what happened, why I am here, and why you need those-<p>

A loud croak interrupted him.

-frogs" he finished. His glare didn't soften. He demanded answers. Right now.

"You don't know what happened? Aang said softly.  
>Zuko looked down.<p>

"No. You tell me. "

You've been tracking me and my friends all over the world, then rescued me from Admiral Zhao because I'm the Avatar and then you were hit by an arrow and fell on the ground unconscious and lost your mind.

Right. As if he was going to say _that._

Aang took a deep breath. He hated lying, and wasn't very good at it. Gyatso always said that that was a good trait to have, but now he wasn't very happy about it.

"I-I was traveling to the herbalist to ask for a medicine for my sick friends," he started truthfully.  
>"But when I left to search for those frogs, I heard a shout and saw you there up the mountain. You slipped or something, because you fell. I wasn't fast enough to save you, and I was afraid that you.. well… you know, but when I got to you, you were just unconscious." Aang finished. His heart beat so fast, he was almost afraid Zuko could hear it.<p>

But Zuko stayed silent for a moment, and eyed him with a frown.

Aang felt himself sweating for his reaction. What if the boy suspected?  
><em><br>_"Why would I be climbing rocks?"

Aang released the breath he'd been holding, and startled himself. Luckily Zuko didn't notice it. The Prince was obviously searching his mind for memories.

_Which wouldn't be there,_ Aang thought.

"I don't know, Aang heard himself say, "It was near the herbalist's home. Maybe you were searching for plants or herbs? I only saw you fall."

"I feel strange. Why can't I recall what happened?" Zuko said angrily, more to himself, then to Aang, who eyed him nervously.

Zuko's glance immediately softened at the sight of the edgy boy.

Aang couldn't say anything about him being the Avatar and all. He was afraid that might trigger a memory- and not a positive one. As selfish as it sounded, perhaps it was better if that particular memory didn't come back.  
>But maybe he could ask about the Avatar in general. ..<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"Sooo, do you know the Avatar?"<p>

Zuko turned to look at Aang before answering.

"Of course. The Avatar bends the four elements, and the last one was Avatar Roku. But he disappeared a hundred years ago. Why do you ask?"

The Avatar looked at him strangely.

"No no, I meant do you _know_ him, like, knowing him in person?"

Zuko looked sharply at him, disbelief clear in his eyes.

"What? Of course not! I just told you he vanished _a hundred years ago_! Do I look a hundred years to you?"

Aang looked sheepishly for a moment and scratched the back of his neck. Again, Zuko noticed.

"Well…"

The Prince snorted.

"If you're not a hundred years old, then how old are you?"

Zuko opened his mouth to reply.

"I'm…"

Zuko closed his mouth abruptly.  
>This was ridiculous. He knew how old he was.<br>_Then why don't you say it?  
><em>He tried again.

"I- I'm" he stuttered and stopped halfway.

Oh no.  
>He really didn't know.<br>His breath hitched.  
>Why <em>didn't he know<em>?

'Hey, calm down! Are you okay?" a worried voice intercepted his thoughts.  
>He quickly looked to see Aang staring at him with concern in the large grey eyes.<br>Before he could stop himself he grabbed the boy's arm in panic.

"I don't know" was the whispered reply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Aang reeled in surprise as Zuko suddenly grabbed his arm so tightly it almost hurt.<br>He wanted to pull away, but when he saw the golden eyes full of alarm and fear, he found that he couldn't.  
>Then he heard a soft "I don't know". Aang shut his eyes. The feared Fire Nation Prince who had chased them all over the world had truly lost his past. It saddened him, but somehow it was also a relief. Though he'd never admit it, the Firebender scared him a bit with his intense and determined eyes.<br>He had to say something.

"Well… you really hit your head hard. Like, really hard. You fell from pretty high. Maybe.. maybe it'll come back to you later." He said weakly.

"Yeah.. maybe it will" was the murmured reply.  
>But when Aang looked into the downcast eyes the doubt was still there.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>He didn't understand. What was wrong with him? Did he really fall from a small mountain as Aang had told him?<br>What if… he'd lost more than those memories? What if-

A splash interrupted his thoughts.

When he looked up he saw Aang bowed over the water grabbing for frogs. Right, why did he need them again? For his friends, he'd said? Wait-friends? What friends? Where were they? Where they going to them?

"Yes, these frogs are for them, and they're sheltered in one of the ruins." Said Aang without looking.

Oops. He'd voiced his thoughts out loud. Oh well. He had his answers now.  
>Aang didn't seem to need any help, so Zuko looked around.<br>What he saw made his heart beat rise drastically.

Arrows. They were all over the place, stuck in the water, in the trees... Why hadn't he noticed them before? He carefully walked to one of them. It had happened recently, he could tell. He quickly searched for Aang.

"Aang? We have to get out of here. Did you see the arrows? I don't like this."

This time, the boy did turn around.

"It's alright Zuko. They're probably arrows from hunters or something."

He was lying. Zuko knew it. Those arrows where crafted by experts. Not something for ordinary peasants.  
>But he didn't say so.<p>

"I have all the frogs I need. Come on, let's go to my friends." Aang said while he pushed the last frog in his shirt.

Zuko nodded.

"Yeah. "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Aang had made his decision. Zuko would come with him. The Prince hadn't proven to be dangerous- in fact, he didn't seem dangerous at all. He was grumpy, and careful, but hey, who wouldn't be after they'd lost their mind?<br>He stuffed the last frozen frog in his shirt, ready to go.

Zuko was ready, when suddenly a thought crossed his mind.  
>Last time he traveled with Aang, they practically flew.<p>

"How did you do that?" he blurted.

Aang looked confused.

"How did I do what?"

"You're unnaturally fast! When we traveled to this place, you-you flew!"

Aang scratched his arrow.

"Yeah, well… you see, I'm an Airbender, sort of."

Zuko looked dumbfounded. But those died a hundred years ago, during Sozin's Comet! How was this possible?  
>So he said the one thing that didn't make sense.<p>

"You can fly?"

Aang gave him a broad smile.

"Sure do, but only with my staff. What we did before is nothing compared to what I can with my staff. Flying is amazing. I'm sure you'd like it too! Just wait until you meet Appa!"

Zuko scrunched his nose.

"Wait, who's AppaAAAAAAAAAH!"

For the second time that day, Zuko found himself terrified and exhilarated at the same time while he was dragged by Aang to their destination: the ancient ruins.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>That was it for this time- next week same day new chap!<br>And if you liked it…. Review! You'll get chocolate mousse leftovers! :P 


	3. You brought WHO with you?

A/U:

I'm sorry that I'm a week late- I had to work and a million other things, and I was simply exhausted and couldn't muster up any energy to write. I'm still tired, but the energy I get from the fact that I'm leaving tomorrow for my well- deserved holiday gave me the powerrrrrr to write this chapter. An extra long one! 13 pages in Word- Oh boy!  
>I also have found a Beta, <span>Lunar Calling<span>. She'll be Beta-ing the next chapters, and the ones I've already written- including this one. But I don't know when I'm able to update again, so please spare me for updating this without betaing- it! 

**Chapter 3– You brought WHO with you?  
><strong>  
>Branches, leaves, air- it was one large whirlwind to Zuko, who clung tightly to the boy. He squeezed his eyes when branches missed him by mere inches. He vaguely made out other colors in the green-brown blur. This was just crazy- he was in company of an <em>Airbender and they were flying for the second time, and oh he was going to get sick.<em>  
>Zuko didn't dare to open his mouth to tell Aang –not that he'd hear it anyway- for the said problem.<br>Aang better hurry up reaching that Temple or he might spill his guts over the boy.  
><em><br>_Just when he thought he couldn't hold it any longer, they finally reached their destination. Zuko's heart was still in his throat from the high jumps, and simply fell off Aang's back. He somehow managed to stand upright. He staggered to the nearest pillar, leaning for support, doubled over and puked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Aang winced in sympathy and guilt.<p>

Poor Zuko. Not everyone laughed at gravity like he did.

"Aang? Is that you?"

Aang's eyes widened and he spun on his heels. There, behind large pillars and in the shadow, he saw them. His face transformed in a big grin. The grin grew even larger when he heard Appa's happy roar.  
>He ran quickly to his bison and sick friends.<br>"Hey buddy, did you watch out for them?" he said while rubbing Appa's nose, who gave a happy grumble.

He then turned to see Katara and Sokka. They lay huddled up in their sleep bags.  
>His smile vanished when he saw their feverish faces. Aang quickly searched for two frogs, and said:<p>

"Suck on these. They'll make you feel better."

Katara and Sokka happily obliged, glad they'd finally get a medicine.

He wandered off to Appa's tail to sit down.

"Hey Aang, did' ya make any new friends?" Sokka slurred with his frog in his mouth.

Aang halted.  
>Oh boy. He'd totally forgotten Zuko!<p>

The Airbender turned to face his friend.

For a moment he hesitated.

"Yeah. I think I did make a friend, Sokka."

Sokka's reply was to be expected.

"Goood. Did he bring any meat?"

Aang slapped his forehead.

"No he didn't, Sokka."

Sokka scowled with his frog in his mouth. It was a priceless expression, and Aang had to do his best not to laugh.

"Aang?" a weak and slightly anxious voice from behind suddenly said.

Uh oh. What was he gonna do? Sokka might be still acting like an idiot, but Katara definitely not. She might be sick, but not stupid. She's freak out even if he'd just drop Zuko's name. Let alone if the Prince suddenly stood in front of her. Even Sokka would probably act hostile. Not that he blamed them.  
>determined not to let Zuko close until he'd explained his friends everything, he grabbed the empty water pouch, and walked over to Zuko.<p>

Oh Agni, he felt _sick_. Though after he'd relieved his stomach of its contents, he did feel slightly better. Slightly.  
>He stumbled while he headed for a pillar for some support. Zuko had to admit, it was a magnificent view. Hills and ruins all over.<br>He let the air refresh his face and closed his eyes. After a moment he opened them.  
>Zuko turned around to follow Aang, but to his surprise, the boy was already gone.<br>He sighed and went into the ruin. He couldn't be that far away- ah, there he was. The Airbender's clothing stood out like, well, yellow against black.  
>He walked over when he suddenly heard a roar that shook the whole building. Zuko froze. What <em>was <em>that?  
>It didn't sound good. He quickly hid behind a pillar, and then tip-toed to the wall.<p>

Oh Spirits. A giant monster stood next to the boy! What was Aang thinking! Then he saw the saddle. He frowned.  
>Unless… the creature wasn't dangerous at all.<p>

Perhaps he should just go to Aang.  
>So he did. Quickly, with a very wide bow around the huge creature he walked to the Airbender.<p>

"Aang?"

He grimaced. His voice was weaker than normal. Ugh, he hated throwing up.

The Airbender turned around, and hurried to him. He had a waterpoutch in his hand. It was empty.

"Hey Zuko," he whispered when he was close enough, "could you, eh fill this with water? There's a creek nearby. Just go through that corridor, then left, then right, past a statue of a lion turtle and then head straight. You can't miss it."

Zuko looked dumbfounded.

"What?" he spluttered.  
>"I thought I was going to meet your friends?" his voice rose a notch.<p>

Aang threw a look over his shoulder, and then hushed him.  
>"You <em>are<em>, but they really don't feel well, and I need water but I can't leave them. Pleeeease?"

Zuko wanted to throw all the little fact at the annoying Airbender, that he'd just thrown up, that his head ached and everything else, but found he couldn't when he saw the boy's pleading eyes.

Spirits, that boy played it _mean._

"Fine!" he growled_. _Begrudgingly, he snatched the pouch out of the Airbender's hand and marched to the corridor.

"Thank you!" he heard the boy yell behind his back.

A little smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth.

_Phew_. That had been way too close for his liking.  
>Aang quickly ran back to his Water Tribe friends who were still sucking on their frogs.<br>But not for long.

_Croak.  
><em>  
>Sokka was the first one to find out that the medicine was still alive.<br>With a shocked face, he spat the frog out and rubbed his tongue with his hands clean, all the while making horrified noises.  
>Before Katara could berate her brother for his absurd behaviour, she found herself in the same situation. While she almost pulled her tongue out, her brother wiped his tongue clean on Appa's fur, which only resulted in him getting hair in his mouth.<p>

Aang smiled.

They seemed better if you didn't count the way they behaved right now.

He sat down, cross-legged like the Monks always did and waited.  
>Finally, when the siblings where done torturing their tongues, he spoke.<p>

"Katara, Sokka, you guys feel any better?"

Katara looked at him and nodded. The horrified expression hadn't left her face completely yet.

"Yes Aang, but-" Sokka interrupted his sister.

"Would you mind telling us the next time that the medicine is _alive and croaking_?" he said with a high pitched voice.  
>Katara threw her brother an exasperated look and went on.<p>

"I feel fine, and Sokka does too, thanks to your _medicine_. But what happened to _you_ Aang? What took you so long?" she said while crawling out of her sleep bag and sat down in front of Aang. Sokka followed her example, still rubbing his tongue.

Aang scratched the back of his neck.

"Well yeah, it's kinda of a long story you see…"  
>And he started to explain the whole ordeal to the wide-eyed Water Tribe siblings.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Zuko cursed inwardly. He should have reached that creek by now, he was sure of that. He went through the corridor, then left, and then left again. But he didn't pass a sing lion turtle statue, he now noted.<br>He had heard the instructions right, or did he?  
>Zuko groaned. He was <em>so<em> lost.

Not that he would ever admit that. Not even to himself.

He looked around and fell down on a block of stone.  
>When he sat down, pondering on what to do, his feet started to feel… wet?<br>Zuko quickly looked down, to see a tiny stream of water under his shoes.  
>It was moving. He jumped up and followed the small flow of water.<p>

He wasn't lost after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"So you're telling us you were attacked by freaky super archers, captured by Captain Sideburns, rescued by Prince Ponytail with a blue spooky mask, then he was hit by an arrow, and you just took him <em>with you<em>, and now you say he's _lost his mind_?" Sokka said incredulously after Aang finished his long story.

Aang looked very uncomfortable, but nodded.

"Yeah… that's kinda how it went."

Katara hadn't said a thing throughout the whole story. That changed now.

"You brought _Zuko_ here?"she said softly, but yet with a very dangerous tone.

Aang nodded again, anxious for her answer.

Katara just stared at him, like she couldn't believe it. Then she slowly rose. Aang prepared fo the bomb to fall. 

"I-I- How could you, Aang? He's dangerous! He wants to capture you_, remember_? Capture you!" With every word she said, she became louder. Aang leaned a bit back, blinking.

The Airbender opened his mouth to reply, but Katara cut him off.

"That-that _monster_ tried not only to capture you, but _to hurt us all_! Have you- what if this is all an act, huh? What then! He's trying to sneak in our camp, and hurt you Aang!" She pointed a gloved finger at him. Aang had to lean back a bit more, or else she would touch his nose.

"But Katara, he doesn't remember anything, he's- he tried to argue, but to no avail. Katara was _furious._

"Hey guys…" Sokka tried to say, but Katara's voice interrupted him.

"Maybe that's true, maybe he doesn't remember anything right now," She put emphasis on 'Right now'. "but have you thought what will happen if he suddenly gets his memories back? What then? What if we're sleeping, and he sneaks up on us…" she trailed off, pausing to regain her breath.

Aang grabbed this opportunity with both hands.

"I know, Katara, but back in Zhao's fortress, he tried to _save me_, remember!"

"So he could take you with him. That's no _saving_, Aang. " The Waterbender said, hands on her hips.

"Katara, Aang…" Sokka rose as well.

" Yeah, well, maybe that's true, but after he woke, Zuko wasn't Zuko anymore Katara! I couldn't just leave him to- _to die_!"

"Yes you could! He would have done that!" Katara's voice had now reached a high pitch that threatened to pierce Aang's ear drums.

"But not anymore!"

"Zuko is-

Aang would never find out what Zuko was, because at that moment, Sokka decided he'd had enough of them.

"GUYS! Sheesh, wait a moment! Sokka's here too, remember?" he waved his arms. Both of his fellow companions rendered silent, he went on.  
>"I get what you say Katara, it is irresponsible of you to take him with you, Aang," The Airbender's face fell comically, and Katara threw him a triumphant look and crossed her arms.<p>

But Sokka wasn't finished yet.

"But Katara, think about the possibilities! If Zuko's truly brainwashed, like Aang here said,"  
>"He is!" Aang piped up, but was silenced by Katara's glare.<br>"and he doesn't remember he's tracking us, then why don't we take advantage of that?  
>Aang just got rid of the Bad Guy! Maybe we can change him into a.. a Not So Bad Guy!" Sokka said enthusiastically.<p>

"Or maybe we can even change him into a Good Guy!"Aang said happily, glad with the Sokka Support he got.

But as soon as he said that, both Katara and Sokka looked at him as if he were crazy.

"No no no, Aang, Zuko's not a Good Guy. He's Fire Nation, remember?"Sokka said while wobbling one finger at the disappointed Avatar. " What I mean, is that if Zuko's all the time with us, we may influence him a bit. But my major point is that if Zuko's travelling with us, we can keep an eye out on him. We have our enemy with us all time, only he doesn't know he is our enemy! It's just perfect." The Southern Water Tribe boy exclaimed, as if he'd just figured out how to beat the Fire Nation single- handedly.

"But what if he stabs us in our backs, huh? I am not going to close one eye at night with him nearby!"  
>Katara said. She did, however sound less convinced of her opinion than before. She had to admit, Sokka <em>had <em>some good points.

Sokka turned to his worried sister. " If he does that, remember that we're here with the Avatar, the best Waterbender of the whole world and the Brave Warrior of the Southern Water Tribe!"

"I'm not the best Waterbender of the world, Sokka." Katara scoffed. But her lips twitched as she said that. After all, being called the best Waterbender of the World, even by your own crazy brother, _is _flattering.

Sokka took his opportunity, and went along with his last point of Why-Team-Avatar-should-take-the-evil-Fire-Nation-Prince-Along, and threw his arms around both Katara and Aang, hands spread out to the sunset.

"And if you think that's genius, think of the information we can pry out of him! Maybe we'll find out what the Evil Fire Lord is planning, or something else!"

"Uhh, Sokka," Aang stuck up one finger, trying to interrupt Sokka, "I don't think Zuko remembers much. He doesn't even know he got his memory loss, and the same goes for his age."

Sokka just snorted.

"Have you already asked him something 'bout the Fire Nation? No? Then you can't say anything- he isn't useless yet. "

Aang looked dumbfounded. But Sokka was right. He hadn't asked Zuko anything about the Fire Nation yet. Just some personal questions. _Huh, he should've thought about that earlier. But hey, that's the reason Sokka is the Map and Plan guy, not you_, he thought.

Then he was shaken from his reverie as Katara launched another attack on the Turn-Zuko-Into-A-Not So-Evil-Guy-plan.

"_Sure_, Sokka. Go ahead and ask him about the Fire Nation. That isn't even a _bit_ suspicious," she said, stressing 'bit'. Then she put on a large, fake smile and changed into a sweet voice." Hi Zuko, sooo, do you remember anything about the Fire Nation? That would be a great help, because you know, we want to defeat the Fire Lord!" She resumed her normal voice. "Honestly, do you guys really think that's going to work?"

"Well not if you're going to do it like _that_, sis. What we need is a little bit more… Subtlety."

Katara snorted and crossed her arms again.

"Hah, don't let me laugh. You and subtlety ? _No way,_ Sokka."

"I can be subtle! Just so you watch when he's back!"

Aang tuned out as brother and sister began again one of their infamous squabbles.  
>This was not going to work. He wondered if Zuko had found some water on his meaningless task. He should have been back by now, right?<p>

He slowly drifted back into the Water Tribe sibling bickering. However, what Katara said was not what he expected.

"FINE! You win! Zuko can stay here- but I am NOT going to cook for him or do his laundry!"  
>And with that, Katara stalked away to prepare dinner while Sokka let out a victorious "Whoop!" and punched his fists in the air.<p>

Aang grinned, and gave Sokka an High Five.  
>So it <em>was<em> going to work. He had to thank Sokka later, when Katara wouldn't hear him. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the already irritated Waterbender. Now he thought about it, he'd never be ready for that. She could be quite scary is she wanted to be.

"So Aang, the plan's set, and Katara's going to cook. Guess that leaves us to do the planning, huh?" Sokka said.

Aang nodded meekly. They both knew Sokka would do the planning, and Aang… well, he would entertain Momo?

Sokka clapped his hands together.

"Right, now where's that Firebender Princey?"

Aang shrugged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>He couldn't help but to smirk in triumph when he saw Aang and his friends, huddled around what looked to be a fire.<br>He hurried to them, clutching his full water skin tightly.  
>He cautiously walked with a wide circle around Appa, who snorted disdainfully. Whatever that furry beast was, Zuko didn't trust it with one cell on his body.<p>

When the Airbender saw him, he waved cheerfully. The boy next to him in blue eyed him with curiosity and the slightest bit of distrust. The girl who was currently filling their bowls with rice stopped. She glanced at him with a kind look he couldn't decipher. The air did feel a bit chilly suddenly, though.  
>Zuko walked uncertainly to the group.<p>

Luckily Aang spoke up before he had to say something.

"Hi Zuko, these are my friends. Sokka meet Zuko, Zuko meet Sokka. Sokka gave a quick nod in Zuko's direction before delving in his food.  
>Aang went on. Katara, meet Zuko, Zuko meet Katara. Katara gave him again that… look. It made Zuko feel a bit queasy.<p>

He stuck up his hand in a greeting gesture.  
>"Hi." He said quietly.<p>

He took off his sheathed Dao's and pulled the mask from his shirt. He laid them both down on the ground, carefully. Maybe if it looked like he let down his guard, they'd look different at him.

He then quickly walked over to Aang and gave him the water while looking at Aang's friends.

"Here. Guess the frogs worked, huh?"

Aang nodded happily. "Yeah, the crazy old lady was right."

Sokka choked up on a spoon of rice and coughed, before squeezing out;

"Don't talk about the frogs please! I'm eating you know! Seriously Aang, you could have found something else less disgusting than frogs!"

Zuko frowned. What a way to thank Aang.

"You are better because of the frogs, right?"

Sokka nodded slowly. "Yessss..?"

"So what's the big deal?"

Sokka spluttered. "You- I- Ugh. Stupid Fi…."  
>What the Water Tribe boy said was lost when he stuck another spoon in his mouth after a warning glance of the girl, Katara was her name, right?<p>

While everybody sat but him, Zuko was uncertainly if he should do so as well.

But this time, the girl helped him out.

"I've got some rice left," She gestured stiffly to the small steaming cauldron. "help yourself." She said while she quickly pushed a bowl into his hands. She never even glanced at him while she said that, and her hands shook when she handed him the bowl.  
>Zuko took the bowl gratefully, and scooped it full. His stomach was aching- this was the first meal of today.<p>

"Thank you." He said softly. He received no reply, nor had he expected one. The girl quickly sat down again. He did the same.  
>There was a pregnant silence while everyone ate. Aang was glancing at everyone, and fidgeted with his ladle while a winged lemur balanced on his shoulders and arms, trying to grab some rice. When the girl, or Katara thought he wasn't looking, she sneaked looks, or rather glares at him.<p>

Suddenly, Sokka leaned forward.

"Soooo you're from the Fire Nation, huh?"

Aang smacked his head and Katara dropped her ladle simultaneously. Momo screeched and flew away from Aang's shoulder at the sudden movement, and landed on the other creature's head.

Zuko raised his eyebrow.

"Eh, not that I know." He said slowly, dragging out the words.

He didn't notice the quick Aang and Katara shared, or the flash that lit up Sokka's eyes momentarily.

"Why did you say that?" Zuko asked cautiously.

Sokka answered quickly.

"Weeelll, you could either be Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom, so I thought; let's ask the guy where he's from. So if you're not from the Fire Nation , you're from Earth Kingdom then?" he said, wisely not mentioning the War that was going on.

Zuko's brow lowered into a frown.

"I guess so…"

Was he from the Earth Kingdom? He couldn't remember. It was disturbing in so many ways. But he probably was- when Aang was asleep, he'd found a dagger tucked away in the folds of his clothes. On it was a description, in Earth Kingdom characters. _Never give up without a fight, _ said the inscription. The other side said 'Made in the Earth Kingdom', and that confirmed his theory.  
><em><br>_He decided to show them.

"I can't really remember," he shot a glance at Aang, who stared at him with eerie interest, "but I have something from the Earth Kingdom, so I guess that's where I'm from." He said while taking out the dagger to show. It felt familiar, just like the swords and mask had.  
>He handed the knife over to Sokka, who cautiously took it.<p>

"Yep, it's made in the Earth Kingdom. You can see that not only because of the inscriptions, but also from the style. See? The brown and the sturdy metal and shape are typical for the Earth Kingdom. Same goes for the pearl. You only find these in the Earth Kingdom reefs."  
>He let out the part that though the pearls where traded once, trade now no longer happened between the Nations because of the War.<br>"Dad explained it to me, once. Weapons from the Nations." he added when he saw the confused faces.

He then handed the dagger back to the owner, who quickly tucked it back in his shirt.

Zuko then spoke up again.

"I guess you're wondering why I can't remember anything-"

Sokka waved his words away.

"Don't worry, Aang has told us already everything-" Zuko shot Aang a glare. Aang smiled guiltily. Sokka ignored them and went on. " -'bout your memory loss. That really sucks, by the way."

"Yeah, it does." Zuko said. He was glad that Aang had explained them, he wasn't really in the mood to talk about it. He was however, a little miffed about the fact that he'd told them _without_ him.

Luckily for Aang, Zuko decided, instead to sulk on it, he could ask them some questions, now that the ice was broken between them.

But he was still annoyed.

Sokka's heart was pounding in exhilaration. So now they tricked Zuko- Prince Zuko into thinking he was an Earth Kingdom Citizen. And the best part of it was that Zuko himself had come up with it first.

"You're wearing blue. Guess you're from the Water Tribe then?" Zuko suddenly said.  
>Sokka turned to him.<p>

"Southern Water Tribe, to be precise," he said with an air of superiority, while Katara rolled her eyes.

"My sister and I, " he waved at Katara, " travel with the A- with Aang."  
>Oops. He'd almost said 'The Avatar'. But if the Prince had noticed his little slip, he didn't mention it.<p>

Zuko did look interested though.  
>"You travel with Aang? Where are you going?"<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"You travel with Aang? Where are you going?"<p>

Aang decided it wouldn't hurt them to tell where they were going. They were heading for the North Pole to learn Water Bending. He'd just let out his part that _he _was to learn it as well.

"Well, actually, I'm merely giving them a ride to the North Pole. You see, Katara and Sokka helped me, and now I'm returning the favor by bring them to the other Tribe. Katara wants to learn Waterbending." he said.

"Really? You're a Waterbender? But why go the other side of the World for that?" Zuko asked, surprised.

"Because there are no Waterbenders but me in our Tribe left." she said, somewhat bitterly.

Zuko wanted to ask more, but Sokka cut him off.

" The problem is, that while we're going to the North Pole, we can't leave you behind with no memory left."

Aang winced. That was _blunt_, Sokka….  
>Zuko visibly deflated at the words.<p>

Zuko stumbled over his words as he tried to come up with a reply.

"I-I don't want to be a bother to you- you just go on, I'll be fine."

To Aang's utter surprise, Katara spoke up for Zuko.

"Nonsense. You're going with us. We're in the middle of nowhere- maybe we can find you some help on the way, or help you ourselves." she said with a tone of finality.

"What? You want me to come with you? but I'll just-"

They would never find out what Zuko was, because Sokka jumped up, and said;

"You are coming with us. Period. Back home we'd never leave someone behind. Never. Same goes for you. If you want to help, then shut up and listen."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Zuko clamped his mouth shut. There was no way he could argue with such an… irrational person. Maybe he would have tried, hadn't he felt so tired.<p>

He saw how Sokka went to the creature and climbed into the saddle. He rummaged around for a few minutes, before jumping up with a large sheet of paper in his hand. He hopped clumsily of Appa and fell down between Aang and Katara. He smoothed out the paper. Zuko could now see what it was: a map of the world. Interested, he scooted a bit closer to Aang to get a better sight.  
>"Tadaaa! Beware the marvelous map! So this is where we're going next…."<p>

The next half hour was spent arguing, planning and more arguing. At last they'd come to a decision; they'd visit Makapu Village. Katara was adamant about going there because of the Village's Fortune Teller. Sokka had made a face, but remained quiet after receiving a death glare from Katara, and Aang seemed quite excited about it. Personally, Zuko wasn't really in to the Spiritual thing, and he doubted any so called 'Fortune Teller'. But he was far too happy that he was allowed to travel with them to complain about it.  
>Though he'd said he would be fine without him, his heart told him otherwise.<p>

He would be completely lost without them.

Zuko closed his eyes, choosing not to dwell on it while he lay down in the saddle with a blanket. He had no sleeping bag, and Aang had taken his place on Appa's tail- after the planning, he'd asked what the creature was, and Aang had launched into a detailed story about how he got Appa, their adventured, and more. Zuko had been quite content with all the information, he now knew the creature's name, and what it was.  
>When they went to bed, Aang had said he could take Appa's tail, but he'd insisted he would be fine in the saddle with just a thin blanket. Aang had shrugged, but was too tired to argue with him. Everyone was.<br>So now he lay under his blanket, wondering what tomorrow would bring, and if they'd really help him regaining his memories.

But for the first time since he'd woken up in the forest, he felt content. And with that feeling, Zuko drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/U: Tadaa! Here's my (probably) last chapter for at least two weeks. Maybe I'll be in the mood to write during my holiday, but I doubt it. But who knows? Last year I wrote and updated a chapter for one of my stories in France, so who knows…

I hope you liked the interaction between our Benders- and Sokka. Sokka, surprisingly, is the easiest to write for me. Katara, on the other hand, the most difficult.  
>For everyone who didn't check out Avatar Wiki, Makapu Village is the Village with the Fortune Teller.<p>

Summary for the next chapter: Zuko will make some discoveries, while Aang, Katara and Sokka have a difficult time with turning and twisting the facts around.  
>Also, someone will be searching for Zuko…<p>

If you liked it, please Review!


End file.
